


Lost Lamb

by Mirkys_Concubine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Complete, M/M, Major AU, Minor Character Death, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: Ginny wishes she hadn’t followed Harry to a Diner, there she watches as he meets with a man with eyes that reminds her of the devil. If only she knew how close to the truth she was.





	Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch Supernatural. Can't get into the show BUT I love the fanfiction lmao. Here's my contribution, please tell me what you think? Is there something like this out there cuz I would LOVE to read it!!!

# 

**Lost Lamb**

### 

Lucifer/Harry

Ginny followed, she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew she was following him… only she wished she hadn’t. 

His pace was quick and he was gaining distance but Ginny was determined not to lose him, she had waited this long to snatch him, had turned down several proposals, and still he hadn’t taken her back. It was aggravating, humiliating, and plain frustrating! 

Didn’t he know that she already booked the venue? Did he know that she had her wedding gown paid for? Did he know she had the bridesmaid dresses, flowers, and color scheme, everything picked out? All **he** had to do was show up! Before that of course he needed to pop the question. 

He **just** had to know she picked out their kids names, all four of them because she wanted a relatively big family and since he basically had no one he would as well. She was a pureblood why wouldn’t he want her? 

Gripping her umbrella her nose wrinkled as a beat up car passed by and almost splashed her with dirty water, she just couldn’t ruin her perfect muggle outfit. She spent Merlin only knows how much money on her wardrobe, an investment she would tell herself. It would pay for itself in the end; she would be a Lady not Miss Ginny Nobody, and as a Lady she wouldn’t have to work another day; she would receive an allowance and at best the key to the vault which would be a hell of a lot better. 

Ducking behind a parked car she watched as he sauntered into a rundown diner where he sat himself in a booth; squinting her eyes she wondered who he would be meeting. Keeping her sight on him she made her way in and made a point to sit several booths away watching his back. A throat cleared when a waitress interrupted her gaze, quickly she ordered tea and whatever pastry was fresh. 

The woman walked away and Ginny was going to call her back, maybe she should get a sandwich but the words got stuck in her throat when a man wearing a cloak crossed paths and glanced at her. It was a fraction of a second, a passing glance she was sure he didn’t notice her at all but it was enough to make her want to cower. 

Breadth caught in her chest she watched, hands shaking, as the man smoothly slid into the opposite booth and smiled at her future husband. The smile brought chills down her spine but horror upon horror she watched as that man picked up her infatuations hand and brought it to perfectly created lips, “Harry.” 

Ginny watches as Harry ducks his head and she was sure he blushed, it was the tilt of a head she had seen on occasion when he was on the tellyfone whispering, eyes shifty. Nails biting into the palm of her hand she was startled when a cup of tea was placed beside her along with a scone. Giving a nod of thanks she ducked her head, fiddling with the tea bag she reached into her pocket and removed the stringy ears that were made to eavesdrop. Falling to the floor with a plop it wiggled across the linoleum and Ginny pressed an end to her ear and listened in, tea forgotten. 

“Luc… I missed you.” Closing his eyes Harry opens them and they are sad, “I want to go, I can’t stay here and pretend anymore.” 

“Just a while longer, Sam is close to giving in, I can feel it.” 

Harry could only nod, “And after?” 

“I’ll come for you, you’re my chosen.” Lucifer reached out caressing Harry’s face, “You were taken away from me once. I won’t have it again.” 

Eyes closing Harry moved into his touch, it was cool but on the inside he felt the warmth, the rightness. “I’m dreaming more, remembering.” Breathing deep that musky scent that was the fallen angel, he pushed the words out. “It’s so beautiful, before god made them.” 

“Look at me Harry.” Eyes lidded Harry did as he was told, “We will have another Eden, better than the last.” 

“I want an ocean.” 

“You’ll have it.” 

“Hedwig…” 

“She’ll be there I swear.” 

Taking the man’s hand in his own Harry kissed the palm then the fingers, resting his lips on the dry skin. “Last night I dreamt I was a snake.” Harry watched as Lucifer’s jaw clenched, “I was so angry I don’t know why but I hung from a branch and there was one of them. She was playing with her hair and when she saw me she screamed. It was so piercing I woke up and my ears were bleeding.” 

“Don’t…” 

But Harry couldn’t seem to stop, it was as if he was stuck in that memory, “I cleaned myself up and went to bed. Normally I don’t fall back to sleep but I was back in that tree… she was there and a rock was thrown at me. Somehow I calmed her and I was so much more angry I wanted to bite her but I… father said no harm was to befall his creations, his image was of their flesh.” 

“He is a fool.” Lucifer murmured. 

Harry let out a snort, “I loved him so, it was different before them.” Sitting himself back Harry toyed with Luc’s fingers, thumb brushing along a scab that had yet to heal. If Harry looked closely he could see past the glamour his other half applied but he didn’t want to see the vessel that housed his own in such a state. “Was it real Luc?” 

“What?” 

“My nightmare, was it real?” 

“I had not been there Harry, I would give everything to turn the wheels of time and be beside you but the past is meant to be forgotten.” 

“Yet you want me to remember it.” A sad smile tilted his lips. 

“I do but not that part. Forget about that time and concentrate on us. That has nothing to do with us.” 

Harry could feel his magic bubbling at the surface, he was upset. “It seems it has everything to do with us. Even now I can’t stop thinking of that woman… bad enough I see her face every day, stalking me only now she lusts after me.” From where she sat Ginny let out a quiet gasp and looked up and across only to find her sight held by burning eyes that had a hold of every fiber of her being. The diner faded and all there was her booth and theirs. “I can’t look at a piece of fruit without wanting to chuck it, ugh!” 

Lucifer’s lips stretched into a scary sort of smile that glimpsed a row of perfectly aligned white teeth. “I have just the thing that will make you feel better.” 

“Asprin?” 

“No, how about we remove the problem?” 

For a moment Harry stared only Lucifer wasn’t staring at him but at something over his shoulder, “She’s here isn’t she?” Hadn’t he lost her some time ago? 

“The face that haunts your dreams, I won’t allow you to lose sleep, I need you strong for my ascension.” 

Ginny was broken from her stillness when she noticed her breadth come out fogged and a chill crept up her spine. Clarity came too late as her body went into a panicked danger mode. Standing from her booth she rushed to the door… only as she shoved at it, it was locked. Ramming her shoulder against it the simple door wouldn’t budge an inch. The sound of thumps and a crash forced her to look behind her and she stared mouth parted in shock as the bodies of the waitress’s and customers laid dead on the floor or slumped over… blood coming from their eyes, noses, and ears, pooling around them. “Oh Merlin.” She whispered, trembling. If only she hadn’t left her wand behind in her haste to follow! 

“I believe you mean ‘Oh God’” Lucifer stood from his booth, “Not that he cares.” 

“Wha – how – Harry!” Ginny licked her lips, her eyes pleading and desperate, “Please Harry!” she shouted wishing for him to look at her, he would save her, he just had to… he was to be her future husband! 

Lucifer reached out and carded his fingers through Harry’s locks, “She does look a little like that abomination… skin could be darker, hair a shade darker and longer, an almost perfect replica of Eve.” 

“Almost but not quite,” Harry admitted reluctantly, “Neither was too intelligent either.” 

“Humans are the inferior race.” It was said with conviction and one Harry seemed to agree with. “She’s all yours… a gift from me to you.” 

Harry stood with a smile he reached up taking Lucifer’s face and kissing the man much to the angry glare of the witch. 

“No, you’re mine!” her words were choked as something invisible strangled her. Back pinned to the door she scratched at her throat but the invisible fingers couldn’t be reached. “Har…” gagging she found her feet dangling as she slid upwards. 

“Let her go Luc.” 

The fallen angel spared him a teasing look, “And what do I get in return?” 

“I would say myself but this no sex rule kinda spoils the mood besides she’s a gift to me. It’s bad manners to steal my fun.” 

Ginny dropped to the floor and gasped for breadth as she coughed, “You’re right.” 

“Harry *cough* I knew you *cough* *cough* loved me.” She wanted to stand but her legs felt like jelly and run to him, he had chosen her over that _man_. 

Scoffing Harry gave a shake to his head, “Love? You?” letting out a laugh something in him seemed to change, something that Ginny could recall only seeing once before during the battle between the Dark Lord at Hogwarts. Harry’s steps were slow and lazy as his eyes seemed to darken to a shade that could be considered black if the light was right, his skin smoothed where his famous scar had faded over time and oddly there was a dusting of freckles along the cheeks, and she was sure she saw a glow around him as an unseen wind ruffled his hair. He looked breathtaking, ethereal; oddly as he neared ever closer and knelt before her she glanced over his shoulder to see… well she just had to be imagining it. “If you would have left well enough alone it wouldn’t hurt.” 

Her eyes dragged upwards; following the curves of softness of varying shades of gray, when she first saw them years ago she had thought it was a figment of her imagination, an illusion of power maybe even a show of his anigmus form peeking through but Harry had always said he didn’t have one. “What are you?” 

It was Lucifer that answered from where he stood watching on sadly, “He’s a banished angel, the one and only.” 

Ginny didn’t know much about muggle religion, her family didn’t really partake in any of the fanciful but while in Hogwarts one of her roommates was a religious person. She forgot just what religion it was but the girl carried a cross and lugged a bible with her school books. It had been curiosity that had her sitting with the muggleborn and asking questions and in the reading a few paragraphs here and there before she lost interest. After all this time she did remember a few things… the term angel was significant, and if she put two and two together the name Lucifer now made sense. “You’re Satan, the Devil.” 

Lucifer gave a wave of his hand, “Don’t believe everything that’s been written. Stupid humans can’t get the simplest things correct.” 

“But you were cast out… you’re a, um, something fallen. You were banished!” 

Lucifer smirked, “Banished? I was cast out but banished no. If I was inclined I could beg for forgiveness and join my brothers under the thumb of that hypocrite but I would never poster myself beside someone who took my mate away from me. A rule he set in place and broke himself.” 

Harry cocked his head, his hair fell to caress his cheeks and Ginny found herself momentarily mesmerized, their children would be beautiful. Beauty begets beauty, everyone knew that. “Banished and fallen are two different terms in the world of the supernatural.” Harry’s words were soft and they tickled her, leaving her feeling a warmth gather in the pit of her stomach and spread lower. “I don’t remember yet why I was banished… something Luc refuses to tell me.” 

“It’s done, no need to rehash it Harry.” 

Harry didn’t argue only he reached out and Ginny closed her eyes as his touch intensified the heat as his palm settled on her cheek, “You have her face, to God she was beautiful but she was a disgusting mass of puss.” The peaceful calm she felt suddenly vanished as his hand moved away, sharp nails dragging along her skin and leaving bleeding scratches. “Eve, her name was Eve.” Standing Harry towered over her, “She haunts me not only in my dreams but to look upon your face it’s a constant I won’t tolerate anymore.” 

“No, Harry…” 

“I told you not to follow me.” 

“But…” she pleaded. 

“I told you to go home.” 

“Harry!” 

“I warned you to keep away from me but you just don’t bloody listen to me.” The warmth that had lulled her grew hotter and hotter, burning her from the inside. “No one ever listens to me anymore. It’s Harry do this, Harry do that, Harry, Harry, Harry!” 

“You can’t do this!” Ginny cried out as she held onto her abdomen with her arms, pressing down trying to alleviate some of the pain but it only spread like lava burning through her veins and arteries. 

“He can do as he pleases, not even the angels would dare strike at him.” Lucifer piped up. 

“Their pity means nothing to me.” Harry murmured for a moment he looked like a lost child and when Lucifer put a hand on him he jumped slightly, 

Ginny could taste blood on her tongue; she could feel her insides churn and bubble. “Harry…” his name came out as a whimper. 

“God made few promises, one promise he did make was that no one shall harm another’s Lamb. It’s something even the lowly of the low know.” Watching as the human topple over with a moan Lucifer felt excited seeing the pain and hearing the gasps of breadths. “They say I fell because I was hungry with power.” 

Harry stood and made his way to his mate, there was something in his voice that beckoned him and Harry answered. “Luc?” 

Lucifer reached out taking Harry’s face in his hands, both uncaring of the dying witch that was struggling for breadth as she twitched on the linoleum. “He took you from me, for that he shall pay.” 

“Tell me, I want to know.” Instead Harry received a sweet kiss as an answer. 

“When we join you’ll know then.” 

Harry’s nose scrunched, “I don’t want bad memories when I orgasm.” 

Lucifer let out a laugh as a hand slid to the small of the smaller man’s back and cupped the jean clad ass. “Sex is but a boon my love. When we join it’s more on a spiritual level… you should remember this.” 

He both hated and loved when Lucifer teased him, the knowledge he had nothing but his own hands for release was frustrating but he would take what he could get when it came to the angel, “Something about feathers and our navels.” 

Finger’s caressing upwards, Lucifer left a trail of goosebumps in his wake as his nails scratched along Harry’s spine. “Hmm… I want to taste you.” 

“I’m yours Luc, all yours, just say it and you can have me.” 

It was tempting; the mere thought of burying himself to the hilt within the heat of his lover was heady. Burying his nose into the neck of the younger wizard Lucifer breathed deeply, the scent of his one and only was buried beneath the stench of the carcass that housed him but he would free his lover of his prison. God would rue the day he took away his chosen, “The moment you’re stripped from this puss sack I’ll have you beneath me, you’ll know pleasure and pain.” Harry hissed as a thigh pressed against him, “You’ll bleed for me wont you.” 

“Yesss.” Harry hissed. 

“Only my name has ever crossed your lips?” Lucifer’s words were met by a yank of hair, Harry’s eyes locking with the swirling of his lover’s that spoke of something sinister yet oddly loving. 

“No one’s name Lu…” lips crushed into his own and Harry found his breadth leaving him. He felt his lungs constrict and heart thump harder and louder in his chest as if fighting its way out. Fingers curled around his neck and he stretched himself out so they could grasp all that he had and then he was being pushed back never given a moments break until his ass hit the edge of a table. 

Harry wasn’t quite sure how it happened but he was spread out on the short table with his would be lover straddling him. He hated being teased, taken to the edge of release before being left with a promise of a future he was finding he wanted more and more. This time it was different, Harry didn’t care, being the mate of someone as terrible as Lucifer gave him the right to be a right bastard as well. With a muttered word the table beneath them expanded and lengthened and catching Lucifer by surprise he pinned the angel to the cool surface. “Don’t move.” 

Humoring the wizard Lucifer watched as a finger dragged down the row of buttons and fell off one by one. Harry pushed aside the fabric and with a wicked grin he leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth – and bit. Hissing Lucifer arched upwards and Harry gently laved the abused nub with his tongue soothing away the hurt. Lips trailing to the other Harry gave the same treatment leaving behind a swollen damp nipple. “Harry…” ignoring the angel Harry trailed his lips lower until he had to move off the table and bend over awkwardly as his tongue dipped into the borrowed bodies navel. “Stop!” 

Lucifer’s hips lifted and the man tried to tug at his arms and legs but they were bound to the table only allowing him some give. “It’s my turn Luc.” Harry smirked as his fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper. “I waited long enough to taste you.” Before the angel could protest Harry tugged down the fabric and was pleasantly surprised to note his soon to be lover didn’t wear underpants. Grasping Lucifer’s cock in his hand he stroked it causing the angel to moan. “Sex is more than penetration you know.” And with that Harry took the angel into his mouth and swallowed. 

The sensation was odd but the building pleasure was more than Lucifer could bear. Sex as a human was different than he was used to but watching as Harry’s head bobbed, lips stretched, and hands firmly stroking his host’s erection he could admit there was one area being human that he would regret destroying. Fingers stroked his sack and he let out a long groan as they were massaged and tugged bringing a sharp thrill of pain with the mounting pleasure. “H – Harry…” he wanted to warm the smaller man but then Harry hummed and Lucifer felt the restraints that held him down release and one hand quickly clenched through the wizards dark locks before he felt the world around him explode. 

His vision became blurry and his hips jerked as his cock spasmed and he let out a cry that was strangled and followed by a grunt. Lucifer’s finger’s loosened and he pushed at Harry’s head, his cock feeling too sensitive for the gentle sucking and licks to his head. He wanted to say something, anything but words somehow left him as his stomach quivered and he was like a pile of goo on the table uncaring they were both surrounded by dead bodies. 

Harry gently tucked Lucifer back into his pants, zipped the zipper, and buttoned the button. “Until next time yes?” patting the front of the angel’s pants Harry gave one of his little smirks and apparated away, uncaring that he left the body of Ginny Weasley behind. Lucifer could do nothing but rest there for a few minutes before he was able to stand feeling weak yet satisfied. Glancing around he eyed the body of the red head, her gaze was unseeing but he enjoyed the expression of utmost fear etched permanently on her face. 

What to do? He knew just the perfect gift for his lost lamb. 

End.


End file.
